U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/296,153, filed Aug. 29, 1994, discloses a tensioning arrangement for a saw chain of a motor-driven chain saw. The saw chain runs over a guide bar of the chain saw. The guide bar is clamped at one end thereof between a housing accommodating the drive motor and a clamping element. When the clamping element is loosened, the guide bar can be displaced in the longitudinal direction so that the desired chain tension is obtained. This longitudinal movement of the guide bar is generated in that a lug of a slide piece engages a curve-shaped guide slot of a disc. The slide piece is connected to the guide bar with a form-tight interlocked connection.
The known arrangement is simple in its assembly and no tool of any kind is required in order to adjust the required chain tension.